


HwaSun Wood

by ww919196



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ww919196/pseuds/ww919196
Summary: 關於Aued(2019/12/14)
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Kim Yongsun | Solar
Kudos: 1





	HwaSun Wood

她只是有些搞不懂自己。

像是帶著微微的怒意，可能有點失望，同時又覺得好笑。

金容仙瞥了眼正用一種幾乎沒辦法再更放鬆的姿勢窩在沙發左半邊的安惠真，想著或許下班時安惠真以一貫和緩、沒什麼起伏的語氣問「姊姊今天要不要來我家」真的只是隨口一提。

金容仙猜安惠真也覺得電視螢幕上這部重播次數多到必須用次方計算的好萊塢電影無趣得不行，只是又懶得轉台。

她張開嘴，讓安惠真用叉子——不是用她驚人的螢光綠色假指甲，謝天謝地——把切片的蘋果餵進自己嘴裡，試著將介在毛躁和猶豫不決之間的坐立難安歸咎於他們一回家就弄了加入紅蘿蔔和綠花椰的速食奶油濃湯當作宵夜，但又實在高估了他們食量的緣故。金容仙往左邊挪了挪，偎到安惠真身側，而沒過幾秒鐘，安惠真也像是沒察覺到平常幾乎不向她撒嬌的姐姐的反常，伸手攬住她的肩膀。

從原本動機模糊的勾一下指尖，和裝作不經意的碰一下對方的腳背，反正她們最終還是擠在客廳的沙發上滾到一起。

安惠真的嘴唇除了蘋果，還能讓金容仙嚐到堅果溫暖的甜。

她是加了方糖的波本，而她的擁抱是攝氏七度的初冬夜裡陽光燦爛的盛夏。

安惠真喃喃的說她後悔晚餐之後喝了那大半杯聖誕節期間限定飲料。她的聲音好輕，像熱飲表面漫起那層薄薄的水氣。金容仙沒弄懂她是不是在暗示些什麼，她歪著腦袋想著安惠真明明屬於更偏好美式咖啡的那類人，但注意力很快的又被她氣息裡甜甜牛奶的香氣吸引過去。

她一邊與安惠真接吻同時將線戒取下，隨手擺在一旁的矮櫃上。

她的裙襬被往上捲到腰間，安惠真一手探進去，不怎麼靈活的鬆開她內衣的釦子，然後環著她的胸側，拇指正好擱在她的乳頭附近。她發出低微的呻吟，費勁的解安惠真運動褲褲頭的繩結，突然覺得不公平。

自己身上的連身裙，好像無論想做什麼都太過輕而易舉了。

金容仙咬著下唇，任由安惠真的慣用手在自己的大腿與臀部徘徊，一邊試著也脫掉她的上衣，動作卻被安惠真攔了下來，然後握著親吻了手心和腕部內側。

金容仙愣了愣，眨眨眼睛問她為什麼，伸出另一隻手又去扯她的衣襬。

安惠真搖搖頭。就這樣做吧。她說。

在有些時候反應永遠太慢的金容仙愣愣的望著她過了好一會而才終於察覺不對勁。她皺著鼻子笑了起來，含糊的說了句髒話，掙開安惠真的手，俯下身去抓她的衣領。沒洗過幾次的新衣服立刻多了幾道摺痕。

脫掉！金容仙壓低了音調，想讓自己聽起來比較有威嚴，但安惠真無動於衷的表情告訴她效果絕沒有想像中來得顯著。她仰著臉，讓金容仙不小心太用力的將門牙撞在她的下唇，右手攢著衣角護在腰間，騰出左手配合的和金容仙一起褪去她的運動褲。

——其實讓她穿著衣服也沒什麼。金容仙試著說服自己不再去注意上衣左上角的那四個字母。她扁了扁嘴，想著安惠真什麼時候聽話。 

但安惠真似乎打定了主意拒絕服從，她露出嘴角甜美，偶爾讓她顯得稚氣未脫的弧度，像是知道金容仙永遠對她這副模樣沒輒。而這正是她最擅長的。她很清楚什麼樣的玩笑會讓她又氣惱，卻又止不住咯咯笑得幾乎掉淚。

快點脫掉……！金容仙幾乎求她。她不知道自己怎麼回事，可能只是太累，或許是因為那顆早該處理的智齒又開始隱隱作痛。她覺得雙頰發燙，眼眶酸漲，好像下一秒就要哭出來似的。

被擰了一把的安惠真笑了出聲，一邊問她為什麼哭一邊捧起她的臉，親吻她的眼瞼然後伸手把她的姐姐摟進懷裡，並在她耳邊保證她接下來會乖乖的，才把她又逗得笑了出來。 

安惠真按在她後腦勺的力度令人安心，讓她感受到她遲來、渙散但絕對的溫柔。 

金容仙沒再作聲，扳著安惠真的下巴吻了下去。 

Fin.


End file.
